Levi's Bubble Butt Levi x Eren
by DackyBoi
Summary: Eren gets distracted by Levi's 'big' feature, which leads to a whole lot of good


Levi's bubble butt

OK, so recently I've been OBSESSED with Attack on Titan. And I really ship Eren and Levi together, like seriously they are my OTP.  
Hope you like it!

Today was like any other day, Eren was spending another day with Captain Levi. Deep inside, Eren knew he was bi sexual and that he was strangely attracted to Captain Levi. And today he was going to spend the whole day alone with him as they train together in the forest.  
Eren had almost finished dressing himself when Levi came into his room.  
"Hey, hurry up Jaeger, meet me at the entrance to the forest when you're finished." Said Levi with a cold look in his eyes. Eren finished dressing up and rushed downstairs and outside to the forest.  
"Ok, so now we are going to make sure that you know how to properly use the 3D Manoeuvre gear. Eren thought that this wasn't going to be so hard as he as already used it quite well before.  
"And if we see any Titans we slay them immediately alright?"said Levi.  
Levi dashed off, flying through the forest. Eren shortly followed him, Levi was fast yet Eren was able to catch up.

"Ha, too easy...oh...whoah." Said Eren. His eyes widened when he saw Levi's perfect bubble butt. It was so round and big and his tight trousers made it better to look at.  
Eren was way too distracted at this that he crashed into a tree. Levi acknowledged this accident and stopped, he walked up to him and said.  
"How did you crash, did your 3DMG stop working?" Eren was embarrassed, not only because he crashed but because his dick was getting harder just by looking at Levi.  
"Stand up, we can't just waste time sitting here." Eren couldn't get up, his boner would be visible to Levi.  
"I can't right now, you can go on, I'll catch up." Eren said trying to hide his growing boner as hard as he could.  
"Hey, it's my job to watch over you, LET'S GO!" Levi was getting fed up and he pulled Eren up, exposing his boner to him.  
"Oh…well, what do we have here?" Levi said in a single tone, raising an eyebrow. Eren was blushing intensely, his face turning pink.  
"Didn't anyone teach you how to handle your sexual desires?"asked Levi, Eren was still in shock.  
"So…. what made you so.. 'excited'?"asked Levi almost smirking. Eren knew that he had to tell Levi the truth, he knew the last thing that he wanted to do was to make him angry.  
"Y-yo your ass."said Eren timidly, Levi was taken aback by this.  
"Sick pervert." muttered Levi. Eren sprang up and pushed Levi onto a tree, hugging him from behind.  
"Why wont you make love to me?" said Eren, whispering into Levi's ear. Eren moved his hands down to Levi's crotch and stroked it.  
"See, you're hard here too."said Eren in a sweet voice.  
"Aargh, what the hell Jaeger? GET OFF OF ME!"shouted Levi. It was a good thing that they were alone in the forest.  
Eren looked down  
"The Captain's butt is twitching, I want to touch it so badly!"thought Eren. He moved his hands around Levi's back and down to his butt. He let out a moan as he took both cheeks into his hand and squeezed them really hard.  
"Argh, Eren please don't mm squeeze so hard ahh, you're going to make me argh." Levi moaned as he did a medium sized/long fart onto Eren. Eren laughed slightly at it and squeezed hard again, causing Levi to fart again.  
"HEY, STOP IT please."moaned Levi. Eren apologised by loosening his grip on Levi's butt.  
"OK. I'm sorry, does this feel better?"  
"Mmm yes, please keep going." Levi stuck his butt out more, grinding his huge butt on Eren's crotch making his dick throb. Eren moaned loudly at this. He stuck his hands into Levi's trousers, feeling the round bare flesh. He tried to stick his finger into Levi's hole, but levi turned around and stopped him. /div  
"Uh uh uh, we'll save this for tonight." Levi winked at him and pulled his face to his own to kiss him. Eren was blushing yet he was highly excited, he never thought that he would be this lucky. He fantasised about the things that he would do with Levi that night.  
"Oh this is going to be fun"

So, that was fun XD. Please be nice and review to tell me what you think. There will be a next chapter which will have the lemon scene.  
strongFeel free to Private Message me to give me ideas and i might consider writing Private Message me you want to role-play.  
BYE-BYE *3*


End file.
